Gone Fishing
by Alyssa86InMN
Summary: Dan, Zoe, the kids and George Lennox all go camping for a long weekend.
1. The Invitation

Dan sat in his office discussing his trip to his home state of Minnesota with his father, George. George currently resided in Maple Grove, a Minneapolis suburb, but Dan grew up in North Minneapolis.

"You should bring up that girl you work with, Chloe was it?" George mentioned.

"Zoe." Dan corrected, "I doubt she'd want to come and leave her kids behind."

"Have them come too. It would be sort of like I had grandkids. You know I'm not getting any younger. I'd like to meet at least one of my grandchildren before I die, and since you are an only child…"

"Dad," Dan interrupted, "come on. You and I both know I need a woman to have a child with and since the girl I want doesn't share the same feelings…" he drifted off.

"Maybe she does and you don't know it. Why don't you invite her along instead for the weekend and you can get to know each other better." George suggested.

"It's Zoe." Dan said, bluntly. "She doesn't want a relationship with me. She sees us as strictly professional."

"Invite her along, for me." George said, "I'd like to get to know the woman who stole my son's heart and who I hope will become my daughter-in-law someday."

"Dad, don't jump to conclusions or get your hopes up."

"Can't an old man dream?"

"Can't an old man's son be left alone sometimes? I realize you want me to be happily married like you and Mom were, but I'm just not ready, nor has the right woman come along. But while we are on the subject of marriage, why haven't you remarried?"

"Because, ever since the cancer took your mother, I knew I could never find another woman as wonderful."

"Well have you at least tried looking?"

"Why bother? I don't really want to get married again anyway. I want to see you married and I think this Zoe girl is the right one for you."

"I think you're right, at least I want you to be."

There was a knock at the door.

"Hold on Dad, someone's at the door. " Dan said. "Come in!" he called.

Zoe stepped inside before realizing Dan was on the phone. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll come back later." She whispered as she headed for the door.

"No, it's alright it's just my dad. Come sit down while I wrap it up with him."

Zoe obeyed and took a seat across from Dan.

"Yeah, Dad it's Zoe, so I'd better get to work."

"Since she's there why not ask her about the weekend? Then you can let me know right away."

"Fine, Dad." Dan said. "Zoe, my dad wants to know if you and the kids would like to go camping up in Itasca, Minnesota with him and I in two weeks?"

"How long are we talking here?"

"Thursday night to Monday night probably."

"Where would we be staying?"

"In my dad's cabin. It sleeps six."

"Sounds like fun. I'll have to see if I can get those days off before I say yes, but otherwise I am interested."

"Dad, she said she'd have to check with our boss, but she's considering it." Dan said into the phone.

"Well, get back to me if she says yes."

"Alright, Dad, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye, Danny boy." George said as they both hung up.

"So, what's up?" Dan asked, focusing on Zoe.

"I was just wondering if there were any updates on the Morris Lindberg case."

"I've got nothing, what about you?"

"Same here." Zoe said, before both of them sat in silence. "So where is Itasca?" Zoe finally asked, breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"It's about four hours from the Twin Cities. It's where the Mississippi River starts, too."

"That's cool, if I'm able to go, I should take the kids there. What are you planning on doing up there?"

"Well, my dad is bringing up his boat so we can do some fishing. Have you or the kids ever gone fishing?"

"I haven't been fishing since I was like ten or so. The kids may have gone with their mom, but I'm not sure."

"I'll have to show all of you how then." Dan suggested.

"That would be nice." Zoe said, with a winning smile.

"Well, I'm going to go ask M for those days off." Zoe said, getting up from her chair.

"Talk to you later and let me know what M says." Dan called as Zoe left.


	2. The Plane Ride

"Flight 483 for Minneapolis is now boarding." The flight attendant announced that calm and sunny Thursday afternoon. Dan, Zoe and the kids all rode in Zoe's car to the airport where they were going to take the half hour plane ride to Minneapolis. Dan's father would be waiting for them there and take them to his house before they drove the four hours to Lake Itasca. They all boarded the plane and took their seats. Taylor, Cliff and Hannah sat in row 14 while Dan and Zoe sat in row 15 with another man.

After the remaining passengers got on board and the flight attendants showed everyone the exits to the plane and how to properly wear a seatbelt, the plane started its ascent into the air.

"This has always been my favorite part of the plane ride." Zoe leaned over to say to Dan. "I've always loved the feeling of going really fast and then taking off into the sky." She continued to explain as Dan smiled in amusement. "What are you smiling about?" Zoe asked, noticing the smirk on Dan's face.

"Oh nothing. You're just awfully cute when you talk about things like planes, trains and automobiles." He said gazing into her eyes, making her smile. "I'm really glad you decided to come along. I think it's going to be a great weekend."

"I'm glad the kids and I could come. I'm looking forward to some quality time with them and also getting to know the man that raised you." Zoe nudged Dan gently in the side. "You know I think I'm going to take a nap. I woke up really early this morning."

"We'll be there in like half an hour, why bother taking a nap?"

"As a mother, you take naps whenever you have the chance to." Zoe explained, pushing her seat back so it reclined a little. "Wake me up when we get there." She said, closing her eyes.

00000000000000000000000

"Zoe, we are landing soon." Dan said, gently rousing her from her slumber.

Zoe mumbled a bit and popped open her eyes. "Are we there already?" she said groggily as she rubbed her eyes. "Did I snore? I hope I didn't. Did I?"

"Yeah you were, I would have woken you up, but you were snoring so loudly and breathing so deeply I thought I'd get sucked into your force field or something."

"Shut up." She said, playfully hitting him.

"Please fasten your seatbelts and put your trays and seats in the upright position as we prepare for landing." A flight attendant announced.

"Kids, you better have your seatbelts on." Zoe said, as Dan put on his seatbelt. "Look at the example you are setting, Daniel."

"Wow, you sound like my mother." Dan said. "Although she was an amazing woman, so that could be taken as a compliment."

"Was? Is she no longer alive?" Zoe asked, doing what she did best, asking questions to get to the truth.

"She died about seven years ago from breast cancer. I'm surprised you didn't know that already." Dan said.

"I didn't even know you had a father until he visited that time we were held hostage in the office." Zoe said. "By the way, I'm sorry about your mom. I know how hard it is to lose someone."

"Thanks." Dan said, as the plane began it's descent into Minneapolis. "Have you ever been to Minneapolis?"

"A couple of times when I was little to visit relatives, but that's about it. What about y…never mind, you grew up here. That was a stupid question." Zoe said, as her cheeks became a little flushed.

000000000000000000000

"Do you see your dad anywhere?" Zoe asked, as she and Dan scanned the airport terminal for a familiar face.

"No, maybe he's just running a little late or something." Dan suggested.

"Dan!" a man yelled, rushing toward them. "How are you, son?" George Lennox asked, embracing Dan in a hug.

"I'm fine." Dan replied as they broke the hug so he could do some introductions. "Dad, you already met Zoe, and these are her kids, Taylor, Cliff and Hannah."

"Hello, Taylor, Cliff and Hannah." George greeted, turning to Dan. "So these are my future grandkids, eh? And she is my future daughter-in-law? Not bad at all, Danny boy."

"Dad…"

"I don't know what Dan's been telling you," Zoe began, giving Dan an evil glare, "but our relationship is strictly professional."

"That's what you think, but after this weekend, I have a feeling it will be different." George said. "I'm never wrong in my predictions."

"Dad…" Dan said, "Zoe, don't listen to him, he's going senile."

"I am not, I'm in perfect health." George contested.

"Dad, how about we get on our way? I'm sure you want to get on the road as soon as possible." Dan said, trying to change the subject and get away from the topic of relationships as much as possible.

"Alright, let's go then." George agreed.


	3. The Talk

After the four-hour drive to Itasca, the kids and Zoe included were antsy to get out and walk around. As they slowly pulled into the shady driveway and drove a little while longer, they reached the cabin. Zoe gasped at the sight of it. The cabin looked brand new. It was a gorgeous one-story log cabin with green shutters and trim. "It's absolutely stunning!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Wait until you see the inside, it's fully furnished and ready for us to use." George explained, as he, as the driver, pulled into the grass to park. "After we unpack everything from the car and move the boat to the water, who wants to go grocery shopping with me?" George asked.

"I'll go." Zoe offered. "Well, as long as Dan doesn't mind staying with the kids."

"Sure, go ahead, he needs a woman to go along so he doesn't get all junk food." Dan teased.

"Look who's talking." George responded. "I've seen your apartment."

"Hey guys, let's get our stuff unpacked, then you can continue your bickering later on." Zoe intervened.

George listened and popped the trunk to the van and started handing everyone their luggage.

"Our bags were put in the boat." Taylor reminded George about hers and Cliff's luggage.

"Oh, yeah, I'll get those in a second." George said, as he handed the last bag to Dan, leaving his own luggage off to the side of the van.

After Taylor and Cliff got their things, George went to the front door of the cabin and unlocked it so everyone could get in.

"Alright, let me show you your rooms." George said, setting his luggage in the kitchen so he could be a tour guide. "The first room is mine. The second room has a bunk bed and twin bed for the kids and the last room is a double bed for Dan and Zoe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second!" Zoe exclaimed. "Dan and I can't share a bed. We aren't involved!"

George was expecting an outburst from her, but he had his reasons to why he was putting them together like that. "If you aren't involved you shouldn't have a problem with sharing a bed then." George said with a sly grin.

"But…" Zoe began to say before Dan interrupted her.

"Zoe, it won't be that bad, I won't do anything."

"You know I'm not very happy about this at all. We'll have a talk at the grocery store about this, George." Zoe said as she left the conversation and carried her bags to the room she and Dan were going to share for the weekend.

"Feisty, isn't she?" George commented.

"Dad, you purposely set this up didn't you?"

"I may have. You'll thank me at the end of the weekend."

"You are so sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I'm a stubborn old man, what do you expect from me?"

Dan shook his head and carried his bag to the room he was going to share with the woman he loved, who, as far as he knew, didn't love him back.

"So, what do you think about this?" Dan asked Zoe as he set his bag next to Zoe's on the bed.

"I don't know why your father did this, but you can sure bet he's going to get an earful when we are shopping." Zoe said as she started to unpack her suitcase, putting her clothes in the dresser.

"He's a stubborn old man who thinks that he's going to get us together this weekend." Dan explained.

"So he has an ulterior motive for the sleeping arrangements?"

"Pretty much. Go easy on him when you talk to him though."

"I like your father, so I won't be to rough with him, but part of me wants to ask what he was thinking and not in a nice way."

999999999999999

"George? Are you ready to go?" Zoe asked, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, just a second." He said, grabbing his wallet from the counter in the kitchen. "Now I'm ready."

"Be ready for your ear to be chewed off, Dad." Dan teased as they left the cabin, but not before Zoe gave him one of her glares.

They hopped into the van, George driving and Zoe in the passenger seat. Zoe didn't waste any time getting to the point. "Why did you put Dan and I in the same bed?"

"Because I intend to be a catalyst in your relationship. You may not realize it now, but I have a feeling you want a relationship with my son and I know my son wants to have a relationship with you."

"What makes you say that?"

"He told me. He's smitten with you. I think he might even love you."

"Love me?" Zoe asked, shocked. "Did he say that?"

"No, but a father knows. I see the way he looks at you and the way he talks about you like you are the only woman that ever matters."

"Why do you keep insisting that Dan and I will get together? What if we aren't interested in a relationship? What if we aren't meant to be together?" Zoe asked, getting a little annoyed by this man's need to pry into his son's life.

"My intuition tells me you two were meant for each other. You both know that but are afraid to admit it."

"Are you saying I love Dan?"

"Yes, you may not know it, but deep down it's there."


	4. The Second Talk

Once Zoe and George got back from the grocery store, Zoe was going to have a little private discussion with Dan about what his father told her. As they pulled into the driveway and parked in the grass, Zoe got out and waited for George to open the trunk so she could bring bags inside.

"I'm going to talk to Dan about what you told me." Zoe said, bluntly, as George came around to the back of the van.

"Good luck, he'll probably get embarrassed about it."

"I've got a way to prevent that." Zoe said with a smirk, taking two bags in her arms.

"You're up to something and I'm liking it." George said, chuckling as he grabbed a case of pop (soda, for some people) and a bag in his free arm.

Zoe walked up the stairs of the porch and called into the cabin through the screened door for help. "Hey, Dan you want to open this door for me?"

Dan got up from the couch to help. Zoe noticed the way he stared at her and couldn't believe she was oblivious to it before. There was something in his eyes when he looked at her.

"So how was shopping with my dad?" Dan asked.

"Informative." She said, smirking. "He told me a lot about you, which is why I need to talk to you in our room once we unload these groceries."

"Uh oh. Should I be scared?" Dan said, as George walked in with more groceries. "Dad should I be concerned that Zoe wants to talk to me?"

"I would." George said, giving a wink to Zoe so she'd know her secret was safe.

They continued to do the unpacking with the kids' help. When they finished Hannah asked if they could go swimming.

"As soon as I talk to Dan, we'll head to the lake." Zoe said, putting the last box of macaroni and cheese in the cupboard. "Dan, we need to talk." She then said, heading to their room.

Dan listened and followed her, all the while wondering what was going to happen next. Dan entered the room and closed the door behind him. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Dan asked, taking a seat on the bed. Zoe sat beside him.

"Your dad told me something very interesting about you today." Zoe said, gaining eye contact with Dan.

"Oh no, I hope it isn't bad."

"Dan, he said that he thinks you love me."

"What?" Dan exclaimed, getting up from the bed and heading toward the dresser, his back to Zoe.

Zoe got up from the bed as well and slowly approached him. "Dan," she began, as he turned around, "if you love me, show me." She reached him, stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, all before Dan knew what was going on.

Dan soon reciprocated the kiss as their lips parted and tongues met. Both their minds were racing, yet neither of them cared enough to stop. Zoe felt her knees buckle beneath her, but she managed to keep herself on her feet as she enjoyed the moment. Zoe breathed his name as she temporarily pulled away, but Dan pulled her back in.

A knock at the door brought them back to reality as they pulled apart from each other. "Yeah?" Zoe called.

"Aunt Zoe can we go swimming now?" Hannah asked through the door.

"Yeah just a second sweetheart. I'll be out in a second." Zoe responded, before turning her attention back to Dan. "Let's pretend this never happened." She said as she headed for the door.


	5. The Boat Ride

After Zoe and the kids left for the beach, Dan and George were left alone in the cabin. This was Dan's chance to interrogate his father.

"Dad, why'd you tell Zoe that I loved her?"

"So you do love her!" George exclaimed. "I wasn't sure, but now I know!"

"Dad, honestly, why'd you tell her that?"

"Because I knew you'd be too scared to tell her yourself and I thought that she had to know."

"Our relationship is none of your business, why do feel the need to pry into my life?"

"I want to see you married with children before I die. Your mother never got to meet her grandchildren, but I'd like to."

"You are so stubborn. I can't talk to you anymore. I'm going to head down to the beach with Zoe."

"Okay, I'll just stay here and watch some TV." George said, taking a seat on the couch.

Dan left and walked the five hundred yards to the dock where Zoe was sitting watching the kids play in the water in her swimsuit. Zoe turned around when she felt Dan step on the dock. "What are you doing out here?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought I'd join you and maybe go for a little swim later." Dan said, taking a seat next to Zoe.

"We should go for a boat ride tonight, I think we should discuss a few things in private without any possible interruptions."

"That might be fun." Dan said, as he placed his hand on top of Zoe's hand on the dock and gave it a squeeze. They looked at each other and both smiled.

"Do you really love me?" Zoe asked, quietly so the kids couldn't hear.

Dan looked away from her and stared across the lake. "I don't know why my father told you that."

"So you don't love me?" Zoe asked again, feeling a little sad about it.

"I didn't say that. I just… you know why don't we wait until we go on our little boat ride tonight to discuss this?"

"Okay."

999999999999999999

After they were done swimming, everyone went back to the cabin for some dinner, hamburgers, baked beans and potato salad.

"Who wants to play a game with me?" Hannah asked, after they had cleaned up everything from dinner. "Aunt Zoe, do you want to play something?"

"No, thanks, sweetheart. I was going to go out on the boat with Dan later on."

"Can I come?" Hannah asked getting excited.

"No, I have to talk to Dan alone." Zoe said. "Maybe Taylor or Cliff will play with you though." Zoe suggested, looking to Taylor for assurance

"Yeah, sure." Taylor said, "What are we going to play?" she asked as they disappeared into another room to get a game.

"So, Dan, do you want to go on the boat ride now?" Zoe asked.

"Sure, I have to get the boat into the water first though."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I don't think so, you can wait on the dock while I back the boat into the water." Dan said, grabbing his dad's car keys.

Zoe did as Dan said and went to the dock as she watched Dan unhitch the boat from the trailer and drive the car back to its parking spot.

"Alright, Zoe, get in the boat." Dan instructed, as he pushed the boat closer to the dock. "Hold on to the edge of the dock so I can get in then." He said, as Zoe got in the boat and proceeded to hold on to the dock as Dan got out of the water and into the boat.

"So where are we going to go?"

"Not far, I don't really know the lake that well, so we don't want to get lost." Dan said as he started up the motor of the boat and backed out into the open area of the lake.

They drove for about five minutes before Dan stopped the boat somewhere on the opposite side of the lake.

"So, what do you want to discuss out here?" Dan asked, sitting across from Zoe.

"I know I've talked a lot about this, but it has to do with what your dad said to me. If what he said is true, that can really change our relationship."

"About that, Zoe, I don't know why my dad said that, actually I do know why he said that. He thinks I'm too scared to actually tell you how I feel, but…"

"How do you feel?" Zoe interrupted, hoping he'd say what she wanted to hear.

"Zoe, I love you. I've loved you for a long time, but I was always afraid to say so because I thought it would ruin our relationship, but I'm willing to risk that now."

"I want to risk it too, because I love you too." Zoe admitted her feelings, giving her some feeling of relief.

Dan smiled. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, as will my dad when we tell him. He's been trying to get us together this whole weekend and it just started!"

"Yeah, I could sense that, but I'm glad he was so persistant in getting you to do something about it." Zoe said, as she stood from her sitting position on the bench and took a seat next to Dan. She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him. Dan met her in the middle as their lips met and he tenderly kissed her.


	6. Bedtime

Dan tied the boat up to the dock and helped Zoe out of the boat. He held her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. Zoe blushed and let him take her hand in his as they walked toward the cabin.

"Should we tell them right away or wait awhile?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not telling my dad until tomorrow." Dan said.

"I won't tell the kids until tomorrow then either." Zoe said as they stood outside the front door. They both went inside and found Taylor, Cliff, Hannah and George all playing Monopoly. "So who's winning?" Zoe asked.

"We don't know, but Hannah has the most properties." Taylor announced.

"Way to go Hannah." Zoe said as she made her way toward them to watch them at the kitchen table.

"I think I'm going to quit soon, kids." George said. "It's getting late for an old man."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired from our long day of traveling." Taylor agreed.

"It has been a long day, hasn't it?" Zoe added. "We should all get to bed soon." The thought of sleeping in the same bed as Dan scared yet excited Zoe. "Well, I'm going to go get my pajamas on. When I come back, I want to hear who won, then I want you kids to get ready for bed."

Zoe left for the bedroom and changed into pink plaid silk pajamas bottoms and a pink camisole. When she returned to where everyone was, the kids and George were counting money and Dan was drinking a glass of water. Her heart skipped a beat just seeing him, as it had done for almost a year.

"Hannah won." Taylor announced. "Now I'm going to get ready for bed." She said as she stood up from her chair and headed toward her room.

"Let Hannah and Cliff get their toothbrushes before you go in your room though." Zoe called. "Does anyone mind if I watch a little TV while I wait for everyone to get to bed?"

"That depends upon what you were going to watch." Dan said. "I wanted to watch the news before going to bed."

"That's what I was planning on watching." Zoe said, smiling at him, making Dan's heart flip flop in his chest. They both took a seat on the couch meant for two in front of the TV. Dan, secretly from the others, took Zoe's hand and intertwined their fingers.

Slowly the room emptied as everyone but Dan and Zoe were left. Dan let go of Zoe's hand and put his arm around her and drew her in close to him. Zoe felt a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to this new relationship with her business partner. Dan sensed her tension and asked, "Does this bother you?"

"No, I'm just not used to it." Zoe said, as she tried to relax a little and enjoy it. She rested her head on Dan's shoulder and sighed. Zoe could smell Dan's intoxicating scent of cologne. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

It wasn't long before Dan heard Zoe's heavy breathing and light snoring. Dan smiled a bit and decided it was time for the both of them to go to bed. He shut the TV off with the remote control and then gently lifted Zoe and cradled her in his arms. Zoe made a quiet noise as she was moved. Dan carried her to the bedroom and tenderly laid her beneath the covers. She curled herself into a ball and quietly moaned as she got settled to fall asleep. Dan drew the bed sheets over her before he went to the opposite side of the bed. He kicked off his pants and threw his shirt off leaving him in his boxers and undershirt. He sat on the bed and lifted his legs underneath the blankets and got himself situated to fall asleep. Zoe, half awake now, moved closer to Dan, as he laid down, and rested her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and his steady breathing and it quickly lulled her to sleep.


End file.
